my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Panbat Infestation
Relationship +10 Relationship +10 Reputation +50 Experience +1000 Gols +500 |prev=Fixing the Fence |next=Saving the Tree Farm }} __TOC__ Conduct of the mission Sometime in Spring after completing Mission: Fixing the Fence, a panbat infestation takes over the Tree Farm, and Dawa and Aadit need the player's help to scare off the panbats. Dawa mails a letter to the player to notify them of the issue and to report to the Tree Farm as soon as possible. * "Hey there Builder , I'm sorry we have to bother you again, but there is a very serious Panbat infestation at the Tree Farm, please come as soon as possible." Upon arriving to the Tree Farm: * "So glad you came! We're at our wit's end here! I don't know why, but the panbats have been coming out of the swamp and into our Tree Farm since last month. Now they're flying all over the farm, preventing anyone from getting near." * "We've tried everything already, fire, water, cotton candy, you name it, but they just won't go away! The Civil Corps came the other day and they're as clueless as us!" * "They have been sucking nutrients and poisoning our trees, look at them, the leaves are turning brown. You've gotta do something!" * "We actually talked with Higgins as well, but he's scared of the panbats, so we can only turn to you now." * "Can you help us?" **''Sure.'' **''I'm scared of the panbats as well.'' Choosing the "Sure" option: * "Oh thank you, thank you! But, how do you plan on solving this?" * "I think I'll go talk with the Research Center first. They might think of something." Choosing the "I'm scared of the panbats as well" option: * "I hope you change your mind soon, this Tree Farm is too important to the Portia economy!" Go to the Research Center Upon arriving at the Research Center: * "Can you help us with the panbats now?" * "Something to stop a panbat infestation? Umm, I'm not sure. Director! Do you know anything that might stop a panbat?" * "Of course my dear, panbats are very sensitive to sound, if you make some sort of sound amplifier, you'll be able to scare those poor things away in no time." * "Alright, so a boombox. Let's see, I can think of two designs: a very straightforward design, but the sound might be kind of noisy, but it'll be easy to make; or a more complicated design that will be able to play music. I don't know what the effect on the panbats will be, it's up to you." **''I want the easy one.'' **''I want the complicated one.'' **''I want both.'' Relationship +10 Choosing the "I want the easy one" option: * "For that I think we'll need 3 Data Discs." Choosing the "I want the complicated one" option: * "Complicated it is. For that I think we'll need 5 Data Discs." Choosing the "I want both" option: * "You're the type that wants everything, huh? For that I think we'll need 8 Data Discs." * Relationship +10 Collect Data Discs Giving Petra the Data Disc: * "You have them? Great! It'll take a while to analyze all the data, I'll contact you when we have something." Wait for Diagram(s) After waiting one day for the diagram(s), Petra mails the diagram(s) to the player. The player can begin crafting the tools. The player is given either one or the other, or both, if both diagrams were chosen. Craft the Tool If both options are chosen, it is only necessary to craft one tool. Go to the Tree Farm Once the tool has been crafted, take it to the Tree Farm. * "Will this actually work?" * "I'm afraid of using relics, the Church told us to use as little of them as possible. Bad things happen when they're used." * "You're afraid of everything! We have no other choice, go ahead and try it." Place the tool on the designated spot. Note: Placing the Loudspeaker will scare off the panbats, but placing the Boombox will make them non-hostile and will roam around the farm peacefully, and you cannot attack them. * "They actually left! I can't believe it! Here's your commission fee, you've earned it!" * "That actually worked! Wow! Maybe I'll order a couple from you in the future." * "Now that the panbat issue has been resolved, we need to move quickly to heal our trees. The panbats took a lot of water and nutrients, we need a fast way of restoring them. We'll commission you for this job, can you help us?" **''I'll take it.'' **''I'm not interested right now.'' Choosing "I'll take it." option: * "Thanks! Petra mentioned she knew something about an irrigation system before, maybe you should chat with her." Places of interest *Tree Farm *Research Center Rewards * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Reputation +50 * Experience +1000 * Gols +500 Trivia *When choosing which diagram to choose, Petra's relationship increases by +10 points if both diagrams are chosen. *It is unclear from the game files who speaks these lines, but the following lines of dialogue can be encountered during the course of this mission: **It's so inconvenient with the Tree Farm closed. I hope Dawa gets his farm up soon. **Heard my bro Dawa was having some problems with his Tree Farm. Hope he gets if fixed soon! **I hope the prices for wood doesn't go up, now that the Tree Farm is closed. (Mars?) **I hope the Tree Farm opens up pretty soon, I've gotten many complaints about it already. (Gale?) **I hope one of you Builders help Dawa fix his fence soon. The Tree Farm is an important income source for Portia. (Presley?) **Well, if I can't get wood delivered from the Tree Farm, I guess I'll need to go around to cut some trees. Dawa's too cheap, so I don't want to go fix his fence. (Higgins?) **Now that the Tree Farm's closed, I can't go in there to gather mushrooms. I hope it's fixed soon. (Xu or Oaks?) **I heard the Tree Farm's closed. That's a big story! (Mei) **The winds weren't that high, must have been bad luck. (Nora?) **Dawa was asking me for help to fix his fence, but I'm not a Builder. **Do you bring the Wooden Boards here? Panbat Infestation